An Incomplete Summer
by Stella Rose-chan
Summary: School's out for you and your friends in Twilight Town. However, summer takes an unexpected turn as you meet Roxas, a boy with the brightest blue eyes and cutest smile. YouxRoxas
1. A New Face

**Stella:**** I was going to make this a oneshot, but it would've been really long. The chapters get longer and longer.**

Summer vacation was finally here and it started off a bit interesting as Hayner introduced you to a friend he met.

"(Name), this is Roxas. I hate to admit it, but he's _really _good at Grandstander." A boy, around your age, gave you a small smile. He had spikey, blonde hair and the bluest, brightest, sparkling eyes. You couldn't help but to stare.

"Nice to meet you." Roxas held his hand out, waiting for you to take it. Instead, you didn't notice this gesture and kept gazing into his ocean, colored eyes.

"Hey, quit drooling (Name). You'll scare him away." Hayner commented sarcastically.

You shot him a glare, "I'm not. Sorry, it's nice to meet you too…Roxas." Your cheeks flushed as you said his name for the first time. You didn't exactly know what, but something about this boy seemed very intriguing to you.

"Well, let's go to the Sandlot! Pence and Olette are waiting!" Hayner cheered and ran down excitedly while you and Roxas followed closely behind.


	2. In Love

**Stella: I wasn't exactly sure how everything was going to play out in this chapter, but I think it went okay. I hope...well, please review!**

Ever since school let out, you and Roxas, along with Hayner, Pence and Olette have spent everyday together. You, however, only became attracted to Roxas more. Your friends noticed that you lingered around him the most ever since he came to Twilight Town.

"Just admit it, (Name). You're in love with the new guy since you knew I couldn't accept your feelings." Hayner began laughing at his own remark.

You jeered, "As if. You're too obsessed with Grandstander. Actually, just winning in general."

"It's alright if you do, we can all tell anyway. And I think it's pretty romantic." Olette's eyes sparkled at the thought of her love like fairy-tales.

"And who knows? He might feel the same." Pence piped in.

You gasped, "Really? You think so? I-mean…"

"Aha! So you do love him! I told you guys I was right." As if waiting for an applause, Hayner bowed down to his imaginary audience.

"Whatever, Hayner! Pence and I noticed first." Olette commented and winked at you.

"You guys, it's not like that. I mean, Roxas and I are-"

"Are what?" A familiar voice cut you off and you stood there, frozen in place.

You turned around to see a boy with blonde, spikey hair smiling brightly at you. Blushing, you returned the smile.

You took a deep breath, smelling that common, sweet aroma. "Really…good friends."

His eyes sparkled and he grinned, "Of course we are. Nothing change that."

In that instant, you knew. You realized that you have been, in fact, in love with him all this time. Butterflies began to flutter in your chest as you accepted the truth you had been denying since you've met the boy.


	3. Confessions

**Stella:**** See what I mean? The chapters just keep getting longer...warning: major fluff! (but the next chapter will be more angsty)**

It was the last week of summer vacation and you still haven't told Roxas how you felt. You were determined to let him know before school started, but your nerves got the best of you. Once you became aware of this, you suddenly got a little sad. So much for summer romance.

"Alright, so who's up next?" Hayner pointed to you and you shook your head.

"Hayner…I thought we were going to go to the beach. Wasn't that why we all decided to do these jobs?" You stared at him angrily.

He sighed, "Yeah, but the tournament's almost here so Roxas and I need to practice."

Roxas put a hand on your shoulder, causing your cheeks to flush. "I'm sorry, (Name)." Then he leaned in closer and whispered in your ear, "Hey, why don't you meet me at the Clock Tower later? I'll make it up to you."

You giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl, "Okay, fine."

He stepped back and gave you his signature smile. You decided to let him and Hayner practice while you, Olette and Pence finished more jobs so that the beach trip would be even better.

It was near sunset and after bidding your two friends goodbye, you made your way to the Clock Tower. Your heart was beating with excitement. Maybe this was your chance to tell him.

You didn't know how early you were considering Roxas never gave you a specific time. It felt like half an hour, than one hour, than an hour and a half. You were beginning to lose your patience. Was this a joke? Or was he just making fun of you?

When the sun began to set, you knew you'd been waiting there for a long time.

"(Name)! You're still here…" You turned around to see Roxas, hands on knees and panting for breath.

"I'm sorry…Hayner didn't…practice was…" He could hardly muster up enough words to complete his sentence. You, however, were in no mood for a story.

"Thanks for making it up to me…" You muttered and left, leaving him staring after you. Once you made it down, tears welled up in your eyes and it was as if the weather was mimicking you because it had begun to rain.

"I feel so stupid!" You began to run to the tram common to the small opening leading to the mansion. You always stayed in that little forest area when you needed to clear you mind.

"So it's obvious now…Roxas doesn't feel the same way about me. Why else would he make me wait that long? Or am I just overreacting?" You slumped to the ground and stared at the trees.

You weren't aware of how long you were there, but a voice broke the rainy silence. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Roxas gazed into you (e/c) eyes apologetically.

"I'm really, really sorry (Name). I told you I'd make it up to you, but I guess I wasn't able to, huh? You must hate me now." He murmured softly and sat down next to you.

Tears welled up in your eyes again, "That's ridiculous. I could never hate you, Roxas. I…I actually…" Even now, you still couldn't admit your feelings to him.

Suddenly, he laced his fingers with yours and smiled at you, as if urging you to continue.

"Roxas…" Your voice was a whisper now. "I…love you."

His eyes grew wide for a second, then softened.

"I always have." You continued. "Ever since I met you, I think. But I've been too afraid to tell you."

"You told me now, didn't you? I think you're really brave for that, (Name)." He smiled again, and leaned in close to you. He turned his head to the side and his lips brushed yours. He ran a hand through your hair while his other hand was still in yours. Slowly, he pulled back and reopened his eyes.

"I love you too, (Name). And I always will."

"You promise?" You gazed into his blue eyes. Roxas stared back at you with just as much intensity and gave you a small grin.

"Yes, I promise. Always and forever."

And he kissed the top of your head causing butterflies to swell up in your chest.

Those words alone made your incomplete summer, well, complete. His hair was no longer spiky due to the rain, but his eyes were as bright as ever. He stood up and held his hand out.

"Coming? I'm sure you're hungry. We'll eat at my place." He beamed and you took his warm hand and entwined your fingers with his. You were sure things were going to be like this forever, but you couldn't have been more wrong.

**Stella:**** This is written in one huge document on my laptop though. xD I plan to have the next chapter a little angsty since this one was super fluffy, i have to balance it out, you know! ughh, and when Roxas said "Always and forever," in my mind, I'm just like "ahhh, that's pretty cliche!" Anyways...Please review! n_n**


	4. Faded Memories

**Stella:**** Okay, I'm not sure if I want this story to end all fluffy or angsty...but I'll come up with something. And the first two lines are kinda from that sad scene in 358/2 days after Roxas fights Xion. I'm working on a really _really _long Roxas oneshot, so I haven't been thinking that much into this. Anyways, please review! :D**

It felt like you were forgetting something really important.

"W-who are you…again?" You asked the blonde haired boy. He looked hurt, but you honestly didn't remember him.

"I guess it's happening sooner than I thought. There's no point in denying it now. (Name), it was…really fun. Summer vacation is almost over and I want you have the best time of your life…even if…even if we're not together." Tears started trailing down the boy's face.

"I'm sorry…I just…you seem so familiar. I don't want to forget you." You told the boy desperately.

He shook his head in defeat. "It's no use. I don't belong here anyway. Actually, I don't belong anywhere."

You took one his hands within yours, "That's not true. Everyone belongs somewhere. Why not here?"

His familiar, blue eyes looked into your (e/c) eyes. "Thank you…really. This whole summer vacation, it's been great! I…love you, (Name)."

You woke up in a cold sweat, "W-what was that? Why do I keep having that same dream? Who…is that boy? And why…does it always make me feel sad?"

There was only four days of summer vacation left. Like always, you got dressed and headed down to the Usual Spot.

"Hey everyone…" You greeted your three friends a little less enthusiastic than normal. Was it always just three of them? Wasn't there one more?

"Hey, (Name). Something bothering you?" Olette gave you a worried glance.

You slumped against the wall, "No, not really. I guess I'm just bummed out that school's going to be starting up in a few days."

Hayner groaned, "Don't remind me, (Name). We still have that paper to do, too! And I need to practice for the tournament."

"We already did the paper. While you were sleeping, Hayner." Pence stated plainly.

"This summer went by pretty fast, huh?" You thought out loud.

They all nodded in unison. "Yeah, it really did. But, before we know it, it'll be summer again!" Olette said optimistically.

"Well, I'm still not looking forward for school." Hayner grumbled.

You sighed, unable to shake that feeling of forgetting that person. "Hey…I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later." You mumbled and left the Usual Spot, leaving your friends to stare after you.

You made your way to that welcoming, forest area to clear your mind.

"Ughh, why can't I remember? What was his name?" You were struggling to recall his name. You already had the spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes in your mind, but not the name.

"If I remember his name…then maybe…" After several minutes passed, you gave up and broke into soft sobs.

"Hey, why're you crying? Are you hurt?" A boy's voice called out to you. You looked up and met a pair of shining blue eyes. But they weren't his eyes.

"N-no. I…I just forgot someone really important…" You told him and he held his hand out. You stared at it before taking his hand. The boy was around your age and had brown hair that stood up almost everywhere. Beside him stood a duck and a…dog?

He gave you a cheerful smile, "Well, if that person was really important, you probably didn't forget about them."

You frowned, "I think I made him sad though…"

The brown haired boy put a finger to his chin, as if he were thinking, "Hmm…well he probably knows you'll remember him eventually. And when you do, I'm sure he'll be really glad!"

You couldn't bring yourself to return this boy's smile. "Hey…what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Sora! And this is Donald." He gestured to the duck on his left. "And Goofy." And then the dog on his right. They smiled and waved at you.

"Sora…." You blinked a few times, then shook your head. "Sora, Sora…" That name rang like a bell, but it still didn't seem…complete. You decided to think about it later.

"Thank you, Sora. I'm (Name). It was nice meeting you, but I should get going." You gave him a small smile and took off who knows where.

"Whoever you are, I'm sorry I forgot you. I promise I'll do what I can to remember who you are and all the memories we shared together."


End file.
